A Secret Better Kept Between Two
by Ash'telbar
Summary: When Elsa lost her parents, she was devastated, she had felt a true connection with them, or at least to one. What if the connection she felt was because of a secret she had with her father? A secret that made her feel less alone?


Do we all remember how devastated and destroyed Elsa was when her parents were lost at sea? It is obviously because they were able to help her control her powers, but what if the connection she felt was because of a secret she had with her father? A secret that made her feel less alone?

Out of all the characters in the movie, the king was my favorite by far. It stresses me when I see people describing him as sick and a terrible father. What he did for Elsa was out of protection, just not done in the right way.

* * *

The King of Arendelle paced across the room, deep in thought with his hands crossed behind his back. Occasionally he mumbled to himself, but not in anger. Rather as a way to help him understand what exactly was going on. His eldest daughter lay sleeping softly in her bed, and he glanced at her, his features drooping as he felt an overwhelming stress take over. How could he have let this happen? He knew Elsa's powers could become dangerous. Why had he not paid more attention? Because of his lack of supervision, he had almost lost his youngest, and an event like that could not happen again. And he was willing to do anything to make sure of that. He knew shutting the gates was a bit harsh, but he could not take any chances. If the villagers were to find out, how would he explain? They would think her to be a monster, and that was something he couldn't deal with. Not now.

He knew Weselton had been watching Arendelle closely as of late, and there was something obviously sketchy about the man. If he was to find out about this, it would spread faster than wildfire. Then what would happen to his little girls? Would Elsa be taken from him? Would Arendelle have to fight in order to protect its kingdom from something as dangerous as attempted assassinations? It was almost too much for him to think about, to bare.

He had never wanted this.

The day his queen had approached him and announced that of her pregnancy, he had been full of joy. He had dreamed of having a daughter since his younger years, and he swore he would do everything in his power to protect her. And he was doing just that now.

He never expected Elsa to have her powers. Yes it ran in the family, having powerful abnormalities. Every now and then he would feel a tingle in his hand, his skin becoming cold. But he was never able to do what Elsa was capable of. And with her being so young, he had no idea how to properly teach Elsa of the dangers that came with power. If only this had happened when the girls were older. If only this hadn't happened at all.

Elsa began to shift and turn in her sleep, the blankets falling slightly off her cold body. She wore a simple blue nightgown, the ends of the fabric covered in a thin sheet of frost. The king watched his daughter, fully expecting her to fall back into a peaceful sleep. But she continued to thrash, her movements becoming stronger. The king's eyes widened as he stepped toward her. Elsa was never still in her sleep, but he had never seen her throw herself around like this before.

"Elsa?" He placed a hand on her arm gently, moving up to her forehead as he brushed the stray strands of hair from her face. Elsa's face scrunched, and she began mumbling, her skin becoming clammy.

What happened next the king had never expected. Elsa began shouting.

"Anna, Anna no!" Pain etched across her face as she struggled. The king felt himself snap as he began shaking her gently at first. But Elsa did not seize her shouting.

He felt panic well up inside him. "Elsa, my darling. You must wake up," he shook her more, his hands shaking as he did so. Tears began to form in the young girl's eyes, and by then he had had enough.

Carefully, he scooped the girl into his arms, her cold temperature shocking him. He never worried when he held her though. Elsa was not aware of his experience with the power of ice, but he knew that her powers would not affect him unless she froze him completely, which he highly doubted would happen.

Stepping around the dark room, he held Elsa against his chest as he unlocked and pushed open the doors that lead to the small balcony connected to the room. The brisk air blew through Elsa's and his hair, it felt refreshing as he lowered himself into a chair with Elsa still in his arms.

Elsa twitched and began mumbling as the king shook her again, his voice raised slightly.

"Elsa, you must wake up,"

But she did not, only continued to shake. The king sighed, bringing his hand up as he felt the cold sensation fill his fingertips. Gently placing his hand on her forehead, he traced an icy line across, hushing her. Elsa's eyes began to flutter, and as her eyes fully opened the king already had his hand by his side would again.

"…papa?" Elsa mumbled, her eyes straining against the bright moonlight. A soft smiled formed on the king's lips, and he placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "Why did you wake me?"

The king brushed her bangs away from her eyes. "You were having a nightmare, I had no choice my angel,"

Elsa blinked a few times and watched the light snowflakes fall from the dark sky. They glistened in the moonlight, and she reached out for one. "I was?"

The king nodded softly.

"Was I…shouting?"

The king paused for a second, surprised by her question. "You were,"

"Oh," Elsa's features fell as she sank into her father's arms. "It won't stop replaying in my mind, papa,"

The king didn't have to ask what she was talking about, he simply held her tightly, staring up into the sky momentarily as if to clear his head.

"It is in the past, darling. We have dealt with it. Your sister is well again,"

"But look what I have caused," Elsa felt tears in her eyes.

"We have done it out of precaution, Elsa. It will not last forever,"

Elsa froze, "Papa, am I a monster?"

The king bit his lip, shaking his head. "No, you are not,"

"Why am I cursed, papa? Why has this happened to me?" The wet droplets began to fall from her eyes, drizzling down her cheeks. The king froze, his mind torn. He wanted to tell her that she was not alone, but that could cause bad repercussions. Their power must be kept a secret. But was it a way to make her feel safer? More sure of herself? He felt shattered as he thought, Elsa's hand intertwining into his.

"You are not cursed, my angel. If anything, your powers are a gift. But with every power comes responsibility. Since I have the power of being king, I also must be responsible. Just like you must be. Do you understand?"

Elsa nodded slightly, burying her face into her father's chest. "I just want things to go back to the way they were,"

"We all do, my darling. But that cannot be, and you must understand that,"

A cold breeze blew past them, a breeze that would make almost everyone shiver. But both the royals that now sat together on the palace balcony were unaffected. This made Elsa curious. Was her father not cold?

"Papa, you are not cold?"

The king looked down at her after being lost in thought. "Hmm? No, I am not,"

He immediately regretted his answer. That would only make her question him more.

"I have built up a tolerance to the cold, I sit out here often. I once used this room as a place to come out and think,"

At least it wasn't a full lie.

Elsa stared up at her father, her curiosity peaking. She reached out to grab his hand, realizing how cold his skin had become. She snapped back.

"Papa, your skin is cold,"

The king glanced down at her, his expression soft. "Is it?" Elsa nodded. The king sighed, staring blankly over the edge of the balcony. "Strange,"

Elsa began to become suspicious, there was something her papa was not telling her. Elsa took his hand into hers, staring intently at it. The king looked down at her, his eyes softening. "What are you doing?"

Elsa did not answer, and instead traced her small fingers across his, holding them tightly in her grasp. Her eyes widened as she noticed the thin layer of frost etched along the tip of his finger. At first she thought she had caused it, an overwhelming sadness creeping into her, until she noticed the light, almost invisible snowflakes dancing around his finger. Elsa was barely able to comprehend what she was witnessing, and the king stared at her unsure of what to say. Was she understanding? If not, how was he supposed to explain it to her?

"Papa…are you like…me? Do you have powers too…?" Elsa asked in a faint whisper. At first the king pretended not to hear her, but gave up and looked at her intently.

"Elsa, you got your powers from somewhere. You are not cursed,"

Elsa thought for a second. "You…?"

The king nodded, adjusting his grip on his daughter. Elsa shifted and rested her head on his shoulder. The king felt his hands begin to sweat as he thought of what to say.

"Elsa, you are not the first to have these powers. I too have them. Not as strong, but they are there. My father had the same, as well as his mother, and so on. But no one but us is aware of it. It is a family secret, one that you must keep. You are not alone, Elsa, and just like they had to, like I had to, you must learn to control and hide your powers. They are magnificent when used properly, but if misused, they become dangerous as you have witnessed. We must use them in moderation, and only when they will not be seen. Do you understand?"

Elsa nodded, still trying to comprehend the fact that her father was just like her.

The snow began to fall harder, large flakes covering the railings of the balcony. Elsa felt one hit her cheek, but it did not melt. The king glanced down at her, smiling.

"Well would you look at that," he whispered as he took the snowflake gently onto the tip of his finger and admired it. "They say no snowflake is the same,"

"Really?"

"Really. I find it quite fascinating actually. You see Elsa, we are like snowflakes. Everyone is different, some a bit more than others, but in the end we are all human. We all feel love. We all feel sadness. But just like the snowflakes, none of us are the same,"

"But we are the same, papa. We both have power,"

The king placed the snowflake back on his daughter, but this time on the tip of her nose. "Your powers are much more different than mine, my darling. They are stronger, but also much more magnificent,"

Elsa sat up from her resting spot against her father and stood up, walking towards the railing of the balcony to look over the edge. "But now that Anna doesn't remember, I have no one to share it with,"

"I am here for you, my angel. And I understand," the king stood up and stretched, yawning slightly. Elsa turned and faced her father, a small smile crossing her lips before she looked down at the fresh blanket of snow on the ground below.

"Do…do you want to build a snowman?"

A grin formed on the king's face, and ignoring how much he wished to sleep, he faced his daughter. "Of course,"


End file.
